Level 2: A Chinese New Year
Level 1 <--- LEVEL 2 ---> Level 3 ---- A Chinese New Year is the name of the second level in the main story mode of Side Scroll. Objectives & Briefings Characters Arsenal Rewards - Chinatown - Simon Barrett - Ke Chen - Insight Power-Up Walkthrough This level starts off with a cutscene in which You, Joe & Hannah are all on a plane. "So, what do you think will happen here?" Joe asks. "No idea, but it'll finally be a chance to put our training to the test" You reply. "It's not all just shooting guns remember, there's other things to do as well!" Hannah interrupts. "But guns are bound to be the best bit anyway." Joe responds. "Well, I'm getting some sleep before we arrive," You say "Best be wide awake for our first mission. Got to make a good impression!" The screen then fades to black and the mission begins. The screen then shows you, Joe and Hannah walking out of the Airport. "So, where are we going?" Joe asks. Hannah takes out a map "Hmmm, I think ... that, wait no ... that way" Hannah then points in the direction. "Let's go then" You say. You must then travel to the safehouse, whilst referring to the map in the corner of your screen. Once there, Justice Hunt and Simon Barrett will brief you on the mission. Telling you that first, you must go out a find Zhao Ma. He is somewhere in the market area, and they suggest that you may have to ask some of the market stall holders to locate him. Once you've found him, you must talk to him. "What do you want?" he will ask. "I suggest you follow us." You say as you show him you NPA badge. "Indeed ..." he replies. You must then guide him back to the safehouse. paragraph is only required if the player wishes to achieve the gold award When returning to the safehouse, the player can go and shop at the market stalls. There are five stalls that will sell upgrades for your weapons. These upgrades include faster reload and bigger ammo clip. After shopping, you must continue to bring Zhao Ma back to the safehouse. ''paragraph is only required if the player wishes to achieve the silver or gold award ''Once you have returned with Zhao to the safehouse, Simon Barrett says "Good, so we hear you have some information for us Zhao." "Well," Zhao starts to reply, "I'd much prefer it if you could bring my family here too. I don't want them to be hurt at all ..." Simon says "We'll try our best, wait a moment." He walks over to you three are whispers, "Well, are you going to go find them?" You then have to select 'YES' or 'NO'. No will move you onto the next paragraph, clicking yes will mean you have to go out and find Dao-Ming Ma and Bik Ma. Dao-Ming will be in the market, and Bik will be at the Library and you must escort both of them back to the safehouse. Once you bring them both back, Bik will ask "What's happening?" and you reply "Your father wanted you all to be safe whilst he helps us with a little problem." Bik starts "But wh-" when Simon interrupts saying "Bik, please follow me and I'll explain everything to you and your mum." He leaves the room and Bik follows. Justice speaks saying "So, what can you tell us about the Necklace of Shìlì...?" Zhao starts "Well, what was once believed to only be a mythical item, has recently become very real. An oil company recently discovered it whilst digging in the Qinghai Lake in order to try and find more oil sources. They decided to auction it for charity, a good nature, however the winner, who out bid the others by a lot was a person called 'LIVE MAI'. I was a little concerned about the high bid, so I decided to do some background research and discovered that the code name is actually related to a massive criminal group located in this city! That's as far as I could get, but if someone could hack the local network, then I'm sure we could find out some more ..." You must then use the NPA Computer to hack into the local network, once you have hacked in, Zhao will then exclaim in shock "哦，媽...!" After an unnaturally long silence, Simon finally speaks, meekly stating as opposed to asking "It's not good news is it...?", to which Zhao replies "No, not really ..." You then speak up asking "What can we do to solve this problem?", and then Zhao will reply saying "I cannot help you there, since this isn't even supposed to exist!" "What isn't?!" Hannah exclaims. There is another silence, before Zhao speak up. "There's an ancient rumour about this item, a necklace, that gives the wearer these special powers. They are able to see what is happening, anywhere, anytime, merely by thinking about a person or location. It is also rumoured that they are able to see into the future whilst using it. Anyway, it is know as the Necklace of Shìlì, and that is what "LIVE MAI" is supposedly experimenting with at the moment, if what you've just hacked into is true ...!" There is another long pause before Joe goes "So ... we need to find them and stop it?" "No shit Sherlock!" Simon abruptly interrupts, "We need to go and find them and shut this down, NOW!" Category:Side Scroll Story Levels Category:Potterfan1997's stuff Category:Potter Games